Gemini: A Story of Evil
by SeaDuck
Summary: My brother, if your wish is to rule this world, then I will become your knife in the dark and eliminate all your obstacles. You are the ruler of this Sanctuary, and I am your shadow. An alternate telling of the story of Saga and Kanon, inspired by mothy's Servant of Evil.


**Gemini: A Story of Evil**

**Disclaimer:** As Saint Seiya is more than twice my age, I cannot possibly own it. Sadly. Nor do I own "Servant of Evil" or any of the VOCALOIDs.

**Warning:** This story is **unbeta-ed**, so there may be many grammatical and punctuation mistakes. This story is an AU inspired by the events in the Vocaloid songs "Daughter of Evil"/"Servant of Evil". As such, I will be using a mix-mashed version of manga/anime canon with several key differences and probably some elements from Lost Canvas too. There will be **original characters,** although they will not be the focus. **Also, may contain slash, so read at your own discretion. **

* * *

**Chapter One: Birth**

It was a small little village, cut off from the rest of the world. The people lived in a fashion that was quite outdated for the twentieth century, with their horse-drawn carriages and a scarcity of electricity. Entrenched in their traditions, they were left out of the dealings of the world, and they were quite content that way.

Today, a man returns from his hunting, and hears that his wife had just given birth. It was a joyous occasion. Childbirth was a rare occasion in this small village, and the man was congratulated from everyone in the village. A healthy son was a gift of the gods, everything that a modest hunter such as he had wanted. Yet, when he got home, the man was far from happy, for his wife bore him not one son, but two.

"Identical twins! What an ominous sign from the gods!" The man exclaimed, with his head in his hands. His wife was also in tears, looking at the two boys to whom she just gave birth. Neither could find it within themselves to be happy, for there was one tradition that is to be followed above all else in this village: there must be no identical twins in this village. Twins are seen as a burden in the village, for the burden of raising two children is not light, but identical twins are seen as a curse from the gods. They coming of identical twins foretells chaos and destruction, and such evil was not allowed to be in this village: They are to be abandoned to the wolves.

How can the man be happen after the son he has expected for so long would bring misfortune upon the village? His wife is not young, and she was probably never to bear children again, according to the doctor of the village. The weeping of his wife slowly quieted, but did not cease. The twins wailed as only infants could, as if sensing the tension in the air, but he paid them little heed. Quietly and cruelly, he made a decision.

"My dear Leda, we must not let the others know that we have sired identical twins. I shall take the younger out to the woods tonight, and we shall the raise the older as if he is our only son." In the old stories, it was the younger twin who would bring evil into the world, the older his accomplice. If he could just get rid of the cursed one, then they could live without anyone the wiser.

"How can you say such a thing?!" the wife cried to her husband's harsh words, but the husband remains unmoved. The twins cried louder, as if to respond to their mother's sorrow, and Leda held tighter to the twins, refusing to let them go. She caressed their cheeks, as if to calm them and to tell them that it was alright. Their cries softened, and their watery eyes started at their mother, the essence of purity, and giggled, unaware of the hardship that had already befallen on them. Leda's heart clenched at the sight. They were barely born for a day, but she was already a mother, and loved them only as a mother could.

"If I do not, they will both die. We must sacrifice one to save the other." His tone is cold as ice, and left no room for argument, but Leda is just as insistent.

"Kanon is as much your flesh and blood as Saga is. How can you abandon him so easily?" Leda argued, her voice full of accusation. She knew the laws of the village as much as her husband, but a mother's love for her children is one of the strongest forces in this world.

A pause.

"…Kanon?"

"You said that if we had a boy, then you would name him Saga, and if we had a girl, you would name her Kanon," her voice softened, "we have two boys, but that doesn't change the fact that both Saga and Kanon are our children. I won't abandon Kanon." Her voice was soft, but her eyes resolute.

The man looked at the determination in his wife's eyes, then to the babes in her arms. They had the same deep blue hair has him. He tried to be heartless, but his wife was right. They were both his flesh and blood. He stared that the large watery green eyes, the same shade as his wife, which started back at him in childish wonder. He was the third person they've met in their life: the first was each other, and the second their mother. The man stared at the tiny lives that his wife had birthed, and knew that he had lost.

"My sons…Our Saga and Kanon."

Leda smiled, "Yes, our Saga and Kanon."

The man sighed, but it was already decided that he had lost this battle. Even so, it could not be known that there are twins in this household.

"We would have to hide Kanon. No one must know of his existence. It will be difficult."

_It would be a difficult life, for us and for them. _

Leda nodded, "Even so."

_Even so, they have the right to live._

The man's gaze shifted from between his wife and the twins. His wife wore a smile, and she was more beautiful the he had ever know her as she looked down at the twins.

"Don't worry, my boys. No matter how difficult our lives may become, mother will protect you. I will always love you both, no matter what."

At that moment, Leda seemed like a goddess to him.

_Perhaps it isn't only misfortune that twins will bring into our world._

The stars Castor and Pollux seemed to shine unusually bright that night.

* * *

Gah! Writing fanfiction is more fun than I thought it would be. This is my first fanfic, and in English, nonetheless! So it'll probably be very rough. I also have no idea when (if) I will finish this story, but I got pumped by the announcement of Soul of Gold, and the here I am. Thanks for reading, and reviews and criticism or pointing out mistakes are greatly appreciated!

-I'm sorry for making your name a girl's name, Kanon! Don't GE me! I don't want to see the image of exploding stars yet! But yeah, all the other examples of characters with the name Kanon I know are girls, and it became a plot device, so don't kill me!

-The idea of twins being a bad omen seems like a popular trope in a lot of anime and manga… (TRC, Vampire Knight, etc.) so I borrowed that idea. It also makes sense in context as to why Kanon was hidden the entire time. In this fic and my personal headcannon, no one in Sanctuary but Shion and Saga knew about the existence of Kanon.

-Leda is the name of the mother of Castor and Pollux, the Gemini twins in Greek mythology. Accounts vary as to who the father of the twins is. Some say both are sons of Zeus, others say both are the sons of a mortal, but the most popular version is that only Pollux, the younger, was half-divine and the son of Zeus, and the elder Castor was the mortal son of a human king, Tyndareus.


End file.
